


Short and Sweet

by Annoff



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble Collection, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Varied Ratings, some drabbles are steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoff/pseuds/Annoff
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on prompts from tumblr between 100-500 words
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 30





	1. Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble had the prompt of "shooting star/puppy love" and it's rated G

His breath came out in large puffs of white mist, and he was pretty sure the feeling in his hands had left him shortly after they left the warmth of the castle. Only the fact that it was Anna that had invited him could have gotten him out to the mountains on this mid-December, pre-dawn morning. Apparently, some book she found in the library had said something about seeing a spectacular meteor shower this time of year. Normally he wouldn’t have agreed, but those puppy dog eyes of hers were impossible to turn down. So, like any good boyfriend, he had gotten up in the middle of the night, hitched up Sven, and gotten the sled ready so Anna could go to the mountains and enjoy the meteor shower. 

Hopefully, she would show her appreciation for their little adventure on the way back home.

“Kristoff, look!”

Anna grabbed his arm and pointed to the endless expanse of sky above them. They had settled into the sled with some blankets after finding a good spot to lay back and enjoy the show, but he hadn’t seen anything to get excited over. She, on the other hand, must have had eyes like a hawk… because she had spotted half a dozen already that he somehow kept missing. 

“Are you making any wishes?” He asked, as he pulled her closer against him. She was hogging the blankets, so the only way to stay warm was to make sure she was snug against his chest.

In the dark it was difficult to tell, but he could have sworn she was blushing. 

“I already have the best thing I could wish for,” she admitted, her voice muffled as she buried her face against his chest.

“Oh?”

“You.”

It may have been just the warmth of her words, or the fact that he was drunk on his first love, but suddenly he couldn’t feel the chill in his skin or the slight annoyance at coming up here in the middle of the night. All that existed was the girl in his arms, and the sky that celebrated this perfect moment with a shower of shooting stars that were all granting a single wish… Anna’s soft lips pressed against his own.


	2. Your Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation festivities have finally ended and Anna is preparing for bed... or is she? (Irresistible/Tongue Tied) Rated M for a bit of steamy goodness

Anna hummed to herself as she brushed her hair and prepared for bed. It had been a long day, what with the coronation celebration and all the festivities that came with it. All she wanted was to slide into bed next to her fiance and sleep for a week. Unfortunately, she knew from experience that if she didn’t plait her hair before bed, it would be a snarled, tangled mess the next morning. So, even though her eyelids were heavy and she could feel herself nodding off, her nimble fingers worked through her mass of hair.

“Have I told you yet how proud I am of you?” Kristoff asked as he came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving the side of her neck a gentle kiss.

“This morning,” she murmured and found herself smiling. 

His hands slid down her arms, stroking her bare skin and leaving little trails of fire where his fingers had been. “Hmm, is that so? Well, have I told you how sexy you look in your new nightgown? How it makes it impossible to stop from touching you?”

A burst of heat ran through her body at his words, and she found herself looking up into his eyes. They were filled with a hunger that managed to fling every ounce of exhaustion far away. When he looked at her that way, it was impossible to think of anything but his hands, and his mouth, and the way his eyes drank in her body. 

She wanted to respond to his flirtatious words with some of her own, but couldn’t manage to make her tongue move the way she wanted. Instead, she just took in the sight of the fire dancing in the hearth, making shadows ripple across his muscular chest. No one had ever seen him this way except for her. His body and all of its secrets were hers alone, just as every part of her belonged only to him. Even if she was Arendelle’s Queen and belonged to the people… when she was just _Anna_ , she belonged to no one but Kristoff. 

The thought of that exclusivity was enough to make her reach out and slide her hand against his chest, needing to reach out and claim what she wanted. The moment her fingers moved across his heart, he took them in his and brought them to his lips, kissing each fingertip in turn and quickening her breath. Their eyes locked and she gave a small nod, just enough to let him know that she wanted what he did. His arms came around her, scooping her up and carrying her to their bed.

Words seemed impossible, but that didn’t stop him from knowing exactly what she wanted. His hands and lips were everywhere, setting fire to her body. Together they touched, kissed, caressed… worshiped. It was a reminder that even on a day when she had come to belong to everyone, she still belonged to him first and foremost. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Breaking the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is sick of traditions telling her how to live her life. She has a demand to make of Elsa. (Rated T for mentions of sex)

Deep down she knew it was wrong, but that couldn’t stop her. Not when she wanted him so badly that all those old fashioned, fuddy-duddy rules were driving her crazy. Even if Elsa objected, she was determined to go forward with it anyway.

“I’d like to move Kristoff into the Consort chambers connected to my room.”

Anna made this bold announcement as she strode into her sister’s study after breakfast. Her heart was racing so fast that it was almost painful. It was the first time she had made a stand against tradition, the first time she had wanted something so much that she would risk the scorn and whispers of everyone she knew. Hans didn’t count, of course. Back then, she had honestly thought that just because he was a prince everything would work out in her favor. This time she was older, wiser, and understood that certain things weren’t acceptable for a princess. But Kristoff was more important to her than any of that… more important than rules and careful, measured steps that had to be taken as royalty. He was everything she wanted in a partner, and that included formally wanting him in her bed.

Elsa’s eyebrows shot up at Anna’s announcement, but she didn’t immediately speak. Then, with a delicate shrug, she turned her attention back to the paperwork on her desk. “All right. I’ll let Kai and Gerda know so that they can start rearranging the rooms.”

“Wait… is that it?”

Confusion wrinkled her nose as she stared at her sister. Where was the talk about things being done in the proper order? Where was the stern refusal that they weren’t married, weren’t even engaged, and how inappropriate this was for a princess? Anna had prepared her argument, and it felt strange that she wasn’t getting to use it.

“Did you want me to tell you that you can’t have him as your Consort?” Elsa asked, one side of her lips twitching up in a barely concealed smile. 

“No, of course I didn’t!” Anna hesitated, unsure about what to say in response to the casual acceptance of Kristoff as a much more solidified part of their lives. 

“Anna, I _like_ Kristoff, and I trust him. If I thought this was a whim, I’d say no. I’ve seen the way the two of you are together, and I have a feeling this will be the only time you ask me for this specific favor. So, you have my blessing.”

“T-Thank you,” Anna murmured, unable to articulate anything else, and then turned and left the room.

Kristoff was waiting out in the hallway for her, his eyes eager for news. “So, what did she say?”

Blue eyes locked on brown and she found herself smiling in relief. “She said yes.”

With an excited _whoop _, Kristoff placed his hands on her waist and spun her around in the air. From now on, he was officially her Consort. Thank goodness they wouldn’t have to keep sneaking around.__


	4. Weight of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's hard balancing being a mother and being Queen. Luckily Anna has an amazing family.

It was impossible to slip out early when you were the Queen. Especially on a day like this, where she had something important waiting for her back in the family wing. _Of course_ there would be some dire situation that only she could handle. It happened almost every time she wanted to be with Kristoff and their children. If only there were two of her.

Sighing, Anna signed the last of the documents that her advisors had assured her were absolutely necessary, and slipped out of her study before one of them found more work for her to do. 

The castle was quiet at this time of the evening. Dinner had long since been served, and the servants and staff were all heading home to their houses in the village. Only the Queen still walked the halls, exhausted after a long day of meetings and paperwork, the fate of Arendelle and its people resting on her shoulders. Being a wife and mother came second, and some days she resented that. Not that she didn’t love her people because she _did_! She just missed out on so many moments with her husband and children. Like tonight…

“Rough day?” Kristoff asked as Anna entered the nursery. He was sitting beside their youngest daughter’s bed, closing a book and setting it aside as soon as he spotted her.

“There was an issue with a trade agreement that was supposed to be settled last month. I had to renegotiate with several ambassadors and then draft dozens of new proposed amendments and make sure they were all authorized. It was a nightmare,” she admitted as she took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner. “Was Kat disappointed that I couldn’t make it to see her play?”

“We didn’t have it,” Kristoff chuckled. “She said that if you weren’t there, she didn’t want to have the show.”

Their middle daughter, Katja, had developed a dramatic streak in the last few months and had spent weeks writing and corralling all of her siblings into creating a play to put on for their parents and any of the servants that had time to come by and see it. They were supposed to have performed before dinner, and Anna had been trying her hardest to be there to see it. When her children showed an interest in something, she knew it was important to encourage them. It was why she had been so disappointed that her work as Queen had kept her from it. 

Anna turned a smile on the bed where Katja was already sleeping, her arms and legs splayed across the bed just like her mother. It warmed her heart to know that she hadn’t missed such a special evening after all.

“Why don’t we try again tomorrow? It’s bound to be calmer after that mess,” Anna suggested, her heart growing full as she looked at her sleeping children.

“They’ll all like that,” Kristoff grinned. “Now, how about I take you to bed and rub your shoulders a bit? You look like you’re carrying quite a weight on them.”

Anna reached out for his hand and rested her head on his arm as he led her to bed. In moments like this, she felt it was okay to carry a bit of weight. Her family was always there to bolster her up, after all.


	5. Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anna is giving birth, there is nowhere else Kristoff would rather be than at her side.

“Kristoff, take my hand?”

The words were hissed through clenched teeth. A gasping, groaning sort of sound that he had never heard from her before. He didn’t hesitate to reach out and engulf her tiny hand in his own, hoping that it would bring her some small measure of comfort as the next set of contractions ripped through her tiny frame.

“I’m here,” he promised, scooting closer to her bedside so she didn’t have to reach out for him.

“Men don’t belong in the birthing room,” the midwife muttered under her breath. It had been something she had been saying since she first entered the room and Kristoff refused to leave. If his wife was in pain, there was no way he was leaving her to go through it alone.

“If a man is willing to leave his wife alone in this situation just because you say so, he isn’t really a man,” Kristoff said stiffly.

“Kristoff…” Anna moaned, gripping his hand so hard it actually ached. He felt helpless as the tears slid down her cheeks and all he could do was use his free hand to brush them away.

“It’ll all be over soon. You’re doing so great, love! Just hold on a little longer and we’ll be able to hold our child, okay?”

She nodded weakly, and struggled through her breathing, gripping his hand even tighter. The crushing pain made him wince, but he didn’t dare pull his hand away. He knew that if he did and Anna was forced to go through this without him, she would never let him live it down. Plus… he didn’t want to give the cranky midwife any more examples for why men didn’t belong in the room when their wives gave birth. He could handle the pain. Even if Anna broke his hand.

He had a spare, right?


	6. Hot Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After "falling" into a mud puddle in the woods, Kristoff offers up a solution. (Rated T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene from a possible story idea I may do in the future...

“I’m not doing it.”

Anna folded her arms and turned away from the steaming pool of water behind her, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip even as she tried to sound firm and resolute. There were a lot of things she had done since meeting Kristoff, but stripping down in the middle of the woods to bathe in a hot spring was beyond even _her_ comfort zone. Even if she didn’t always act the part, she was a princess.

“All right, that’s fine.” Kristoff shrugged and peeled off his leather jerkin and tossed it onto a pile of rocks. “I’ll be interested to hear you explain to the Queen why you’re covered in mud from head to toe.”

If he put it that way… she glanced down at the mud that coated her body and let out a sigh. Elsa would demand to know what had happened, and Anna wasn’t sure she _could_ come up with a suitable lie. She was clumsy, so she could just say that she had tripped and fallen into a puddle or something. But… then she would have to explain why she was in the woods in the first place, and this was still more or less a secret. So, in the end, it looked like the hot spring was her only option.

Damn it.

While she had been struggling with the decision over whether or not to head back to the castle, Kristoff had stripped completely down and eased himself into the pool. Thankfully she had missed it in her musing… or at least that’s what she was telling herself. If she had actually been watching as he removed his last article of clothing, she might not have been able to keep her calm facade around him. And she desperately needed to stay focused on the tasks at hand, rather than mooning over a man that didn’t seem even remotely interested in her.

With a sigh, she dropped her defensive stance and moved her hands to the buttons at her bodice. “Fine, I’ll come in… but first you have to close your eyes.”

Kristoff chuckled and she watched to make sure he placed his hands over his eyes. It wasn’t ideal, but it really was her only option if she didn’t want prying questions from her sister. And the mud puddle Kristoff had shoved her into really was the least of her worries, and the easiest to deal with.

When had that become her normal, everyday life? And even more… why did the thought of going back to life before meeting Kristoff make her ache so badly?


End file.
